henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Schtickman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Daventus.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 17:33, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:33, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mr.pato77 (talk) 00:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Mr.Pato77 Can you grant me Admin? There is a lot of fixing that needs to be done and a pammer that needs to be blocked. Thanks Mr.pato77 (talk) 04:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC)Mr.Pato77 Brickimedia Brickimedia isn't that bad of a place, you know. What do you not like about it? --user talk:Awesomeknight1234 You say it a lot. --Knight Yesterday. With all the talk about Brickimedia, you could only say negative things. "Brickimedia destroyed this wiki.", etc. --Knight Brickimedia is not complicated. Also, Brickipedia is at Brickimedia. It's the encyclopedia part. Brickimedia means the whole combination of wikis. The brickipedia you know is outdated and is hosted by Wikia, rather than the users of Brickipedia. If you need help, I can give you some. --Knight Vladek Cubedude Hello, I saw your amazing Vladek Cubedude, and I'd like to know how you made it. --Knight Building instructions, basically. --Knight I seriously need it, dude. --Knight Your Vladek head in it looks totally awesome and I'm not good at making them. --Knight Just take a few pictures showing me how to build it. --Knight Probably on Brickimedia. Then you can make a page for your Vladek Cubedude. :P --Knight Custom page --Knight Goodbye, Just one more reqeust Since you're leaving, can you hand down the bueracrat rights? Thanks, Mr.pato77 (talk) 15:10, October 22, 2014 (UTC)